Comatose
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: He died and Metro-Man despaired, mourned, and generally got over the fact that his blue nemesis was dead, so why did he think what if? What if MegaMind wasn't dead?
1. Prologue

**Comatose**

**A/N: **Inspired by my story Melting Faith, it was a what if Metroman had a helpful I.T guy as a friend, it kind explains things I didn't explain in MF-bit different though ^_^

Prologue

MetroMan P.O.V

"Thanks again."

I smiled at Roxanne as she brushed her bangs out of her face, I felt the rumbling before I heard it, as the explosion rocked the building and sent chunks of concrete, glass, and metal pelting towards me and Roxanne; I covered her with my super speed so she wouldn't be hurt from the blast, but MegaMind and Minion had been in the building still! Why had I chose to tie them up and take Roxanne out of the building first? I was strong enough to take them all out. I turned to the building which was nothing more than burning rubble now. I listen intently and felt fear freeze my heart as I found no sounds other than rubble shifting and metal groaning, no breathing what so ever. Oh god please don't tell me they were dead!

"Oh my god, there's no way anyone survived that!"

Roxanne blurted from my arms, I shook my head, it couldn't be! As much as he irritated me I still didn't want him dead!

*Six Months later*

"So what are you saying?"

I glanced down at my friend Jacob Cobble, he rubbed his face and took a good look at me.

"Well, you see this corporation here? it's a normal run of the mill construction company, but here's the interesting thing. When ever Metro City was damaged by you and MegaMind? Someone anonymously gives the mayors office funds to fix it all, with the stipulation on using that company." Some one kept them running, because surely they wouldn't still be up and running if it wasn't for that money, MegaMind maybe? But, then who was funding them now? "He's dead." Jacob looked up at me; "How sure are you?"

I sighed, I had dug up that building searching for them…I never did find bodies, but I found minions suit, banged up and charred in places-it was possible the fire had incinerated them… "I'm pretty sure." Jacob didn't look like he quite believed me, hell I hadn't heard a heart beat. But, usually it was hard to hear MegaMind's or Minions for that matter and that's why the invisible car tricked me as often as it did. Had he staged his death? If he had why? To pull a fast one on me? It had been six months though, wouldn't he have shown himself by now? Wouldn't his master plan have come into effect? What was keeping him?

"Can you track the money?" Jacob nodded; "It might take me a bit though, I mean there's a lot to get though…Years of build up. MegaMind would have had spent years to create this mess, it might take me anywhere from another six months or a year to untangle all of this."

I hoped it didn't take all that long. I wanted to confront whoever was behind this, and if it was MegaMind, I wanted to know why he did it. That and where the money came from…

I left him working on that mess and went to my meeting with Roxanne. Maybe she'll make me feel better? I was at her door in a blink, knocking I heard her moving around-she was on the phone; "Uh huh, But if he is then I want to know."

"Why? Isn't better that he's dead?"

Who was Roxanne talking to? Who were they talking about? "MegaMind might have been a pain in this cities butt…but I think he misses those fights." Missed? Why would I miss fighting him? "Yeah right, in another life maybe!" The man Roxanne was talking to laughed, they said their goodbyes as Roxanne opened the door. "Hey there." She let me in and I went to our usual spot in her apartment. Something was going on here, it kind of looked like the mess at Jacobs…had she found out about the money trail?

"So, I'm sure you heard part of that conversation." I looked up at her, but she was looking at her paper work. "Yes I did. What's this by the way?" Roxanne shrugged; "I'm not quite sure-I found this out by accident, some high roller was paying the Mayor's office to hire a construction company to fix all of the mess that you and MegaMind made." She was on to the exact same thing then. "And?" She gave me a suspicious glance. "Is he alive still?"

I blinked, was he? I didn't know at this point, after all why would I have lied about it if he was? I would have nabbed him, before I would ever let him go.

"No, he died that day-I couldn't hear breathing or heart beats so what do you think?"

She shrugged and sat down next to me;

"You cared about him though." Cared? Cared for that brat? Why would I the hero of Metro City care about a villain! "Roxanne! What are you talking about?"

She smiled at me; "It's alright you know. I did too, he may have been an ass sometimes but other times he could be nice, him and Minion. Or rather Minion more than him but still. You knew it better than I did."

Mega nice? Not that likely…


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1: Agenda

Minion's P.O.V

Sighing I flipped the watch and became myself again. You would think I would get use to this but nope, being out and about in the city as a normal citizen was a strange experience. Every one was talking though, MetroMan seemed to be depressed about something, most people thought maybe him and Roxanne had a fight, but I didn't think they were a couple. Others thought it was the fact that he hadn't saved me or Mega, of course we couldn't tell him that it wasn't true.

I mean MetroMan would just send Mega to jail again and I couldn't stand for that. We had spent too much time there, and it was finally time to live. Mega needed a normal life for once, needed to be unlabeled and free. I set the groceries on the counter, now where was that check list of mine? I lifted the bags, nope. Going back into the main room I found it on the floor, oh there it was! I was being a klutz today for sure!

I tucked the list into my suit and walked to one of the bedrooms. Opening the door I sighed, checking all the beeping machines and I.V lines. He was still out, I wondered once more if he would ever wake up. It had been six months since the building had collapsed on us quicker then we had anticipated. I suppose it was good that he wasn't dead at least, but this…the coma he was in didn't seem like it would let up anytime soon. My watch beeped, alright time for work then. I left the room and twisted the watch again, another persona, I double checked to make sure I was in the right persona, locked the watch which was good, because who knew how I'd knock it into things or people grabbing me, I didn't want to be discovered after all and off I went.

It was nice having a steady job… I hopped into my car, glad again that I had learned to drive in the first place, making good time I parked outside the office and headed in. "Hey Tuck!" I smiled at Jacob, he looked tired though. "Late night?" He nodded; "I was wondering if you had any free time after work? I have a problem I'm working on but it's super complicated." I hummed, his problems were usually the highlight of my week. "Sure, when you want me to come over?"

Jacob fidgeted; "I've been using the computers here actually." It was one of those problems huh? He didn't often use the computers at work for personal reasons, but it was sure to be fantastic. "Sure, meet you at your office after I'm done yeah?" Jacob nodded and scurried away. I shook my head and made my way to my desk.

"Oh, good morning Tuck!" Smiling I handed a coffee cup to my greeter; "Good morning Mayor." Yep, the Mayor, I was in his office building working for said man. "What's on the agenda today Tuck?" I flipped open my planner and found today; "You have a meeting with the board of education at nine, then at ten you have a meeting with Mr. Tateno."

We walked into his office, he sat at his desk putting his briefcase on it and fiddling with things or his coffee. "At Eleven thirty you've got a meeting with Miss Ritchi, then noon you've got your lunch with your daughter, and golf with George…" I listed the rest of his day, he asked me to talk to Miss Ritchi about appropriate questions to ask him, yep a normal day in the office. Now, Miss Ritchi. I snorted as I sat at my desk to call her, she hadn't realized it was me and we had even met face to face a few times-heck we had lunch one of those times.


	3. Chapter 2

**Comatose**

**A/N: **Minion + Watch = Tuck Lorrah yay! lol

**Part 2: **Cobbled Together

Minion's POV

My jaw dropped, How had Jacob gotten this far so quickly? I had no choice in this matter.

"Jacob, this is dangerous. If MegaMind is still alive he would come after you for this information." Jacob gave me a slightly frighten look. I honestly didn't want him to give any of this to MetroMan and the only way I could do that was to make him swear not to tell anyone about it. "Do you think so?" I nodded, I had to tell him part of the truth in order for this to work.

"Rather I know so."

Horror scrabbled across his face; "How can you know?" I smiled at him, I knew it wasn't exactly the best thing in the world considering how scared he was right now; "I work for him." Jacob frowned at me, so I continued. "I'm the reason that the money that he gives us is used for Hill and Banner construction. I'm his inside man." Jacob let out a shaky breath; "So you're a?" I shook my head; "I'm clean, I've never served time."

Or at least time that I deserved. The time we spent growing up didn't count, nor did the time he let everyone out. It wasn't like anyone got very far and it wasn't put on file or anything. "How did that happen then, you working for him?" I shrugged; "He's actually not all that bad, people have been labeling him since he and Minion got to this world. He's nice when he wants to be. Not all ways the villain you knew." Jacob seemed to think this over, "You're right he's not really all that bad, not if he's giving money to hospitals and orphanages, or to fix damage him and MetroMan did."

I nodded; "Have you told MetroMan?" Jacob flushed bright red. "Yeah, but he still thinks MegaMind is dead…isn't he?" I suppose I could tell him the truth, I'd already been honest enough. "No. He's not dead, but he's in a coma. Minion isn't sure when he'll wake up…or if he ever will."

Jacob actually looked sad, but why would he be sad about that? "I hope he wakes up, he did all of this so he could get away right? He must have been sick of being the bad guy…but he has so many life sentences." I smiled at that. That was just us and Warden messing around. "Actually he has none. No one ever got hurt so they were all community service or fees, and he served all of that."

Jacob took that in. Not many people knew that, it's just that he liked going back home…he liked his time with warden and the other inmates, hell he even got a few of them to turn away from a criminal life. "So, what's Minion up to? I always thought he was cool." I chuckled; "Taking life day by day. Mostly he bakes, or walks around town." Jacob smiled; "That sounds nice." It sure was nice. Now, if only my brother would wake the heck up!


	4. Chapter 3

**Comatose**

**A/N: **Minion + Watch = Tuck Lorrah

**Part 3: **Meeting Tuck Part 1

MetroMan's POV

I sighed, I knew there was a reason I hated hanging out with Roxanne. "Hello Miss Ritchi." Some one greeted her, we turned, the man in question was dark haired with vibrant brown eyes, he was wearing a nice black suit, and dress shoes. "Hey Tuck, Michael this is Tuck Lorrah, his company designed the new hospital." The man held out his hand and we shook. Hm, a firm grip-well he did have pretty big hands. There were callous', maybe fixing up cars? Something that cut up those fingers.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." He chuckled, and turned back to Roxanne. "Your boyfriend doesn't seem too thrilled to be here." Roxanne blushed; "We're not going out Tuck, you know that." He chuckled, "Just teasing you. I know you've got your eye on a certain someone." Roxanne turned a brighter red, maybe as red as that dress and her nails.

"What about you Tuck! Your mooning over someone, I can totally tell." Tuck shrugged; "I'm pretty sure their not into me." I decided I didn't want to listen to that conversation. "Michael why are you spacing tonight of all nights?" Roxie nudged me, her red talons that she called nails tapping my chest. Those nails were almost a perfect match to the fire engine red dress that screamed 'have sex with me!' she was pretty but definitely not my type.

Though by the look in Tuck's eyes, she just might be his type. "Oh Miss Tateno! How is your husband?" And Tuck was off talking to an older woman about her husband and his latest hospital visit. Roxanne grinned, "You know I think he'd be right for you." I chocked, part of my drink dripping off my chin. What the heck? "Roxanne, you were just talking to him about a crush! Why would you?" She shook her head; "The word around the water cooler is that he's gay like his brother just so you know."

I felt my face warming up; "I'm still not gay Roxie." She threw her arms up as to say what the hell; "Find any women attractive then?" Well…no, but that didn't mean I was gay. I sighed and glanced around the room, I really didn't want to talk to her about this. I wasn't gay, I wouldn't ever be gay and I really hated how she cornered me like this.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, dinners ready! Let's all move to the dinning room!"

People began to shuffle off in the direction of the said room. "Oh there you are!" Tuck said as he ended up standing next to us as we filed into the dinning room. Roxanne gave him a smile; "Would you mind terribly If I sat with you?" "Oh of course!" Roxanne replied, great, we would have to sit with him?

We listened to all the boring speeches and then food was finally served. Roxanne smiled at Tuck and decided now was a great time to ask him personal questions. "So, how are you? Up to anything interesting lately?" Tuck shook his head; "I've only been reading a book, it's called Time's War, about this guy who ends up going into the future. Pretty interesting, you might like it Roxie." She smiled and nodded. I rolled my eyes, as if I wanted to hear about books that Roxanne might like.

"What's wrong with you Michael?." Roxanne said with a strained smile on her face; "Oh, nothing, spacing out?" She and Tuck both frowned, "Why can't you be nice?" I wanted to ask why she had to be so bossy but that would just prove her right. "I can be nice, just not to everyone." I shivered as Roxanne glared at me. "Anyway on other things Michael-would you like to meet me and Tuck for lunch later this week when your not being a grouch?" Shaking my head I couldn't believe her. She was attempting to do what? If she wanted me to date she should pick a woman. "No, not really." Roxanne's face fell.

"It's alright Roxanne-I get the feeling that he's not exactly comfortable with me. You told him that rumor I was gay didn't you?" She nodded sheepishly. "That's alright, I get that a lot Mister Scott. If you'll excuse me, I can see the mayor needs some saving." He kissed Roxanne's hand and walked off to the Mayors table where a blond was clinging to the man.

"That was nice Michael-Just make Tuck upset." She glared daggers at me, I was too busy watching Tuck saving the mayor. He smiled at the blond and asked her something. She nodded and smiled at him, the mayor looked embarrassed but grateful. I would be too if someone was nice enough to save me from tipsy people.

"Are you sure you won't come? We were going to talk shop." Talk shop? "Huh?" I pulled my attention back to Roxanne. "We were going to go to the car show that's in town later this week and then we were going to lunch, I already knew you were going to the show."

I hadn't expected that. Well at least she wasn't attempting to set us up. "If I see you there." She nodded and gave me a wonderful smile.

Why couldn't I just fall in love with her? "Tuuucck!" The blond said loudly, a lot of people turned and looked but Tuck was already half way out of the room. Well that's too bad, if I had known that he wanted to talk cars… As much as I didn't know about cars I still liked to talk about them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Comatose**

**A/N: ** Sorry, I don't know a lot about cars

I really like the old ones though lol

**Part 4: **Meeting Tuck Part 2

MetroMan's POV

"Hey Roxie!"

Tuck called out to Roxanne who was looking at an old Ford Angela. She turned and smiled at him, it kind of faded though; "Where's your brother?" Tuck sighed lightly; "He had to stay in Europe something about a business proposition. I think he just didn't want to come." Roxanne gave him a 'oh you poor thing' look and patted him on the back- "It's alright, I'm sure it wasn't like he didn't want to spend time with you..." Tuck let out a long breath and slapped a hand over his face…but it sounded off, what in the world? I shook it off when I spotted a nice car that was bright blue.

I left Roxanne and Tuck and walked over to the car; It was nice for sure, but I wasn't certain what kind it was and I couldn't find a sign that said what it was. "Roxanne was looking for you." I turned and smiled at Tuck and Roxanne; "Here I am." I had only been gone for a second. "So, how long have you been in Metro-city?" Tuck shrugged; "Most of my life. Me and my brother were mostly home schooled though, I just finished college this last year." That was nice, I smiled and we went about looking at different cars. While I liked them I really didn't have a lot of time to learn about them, just to admire them. Tuck and Roxanne on the other hand knew quite a bit. They kind of blathered on about different things about different cars…as if I knew or understood any of it.

"So you work on cars?" He nodded as we moved on to the next car, a rather brightly painted bug. At least I knew that much! "I have a few that I like to tune up on my own or with my brother." I nodded; "What's your brothers name?" He smiled; "Edward. He's pretty nice, though he's a shareholder of Derider corporation, I hardly see him these days." Whoa, didn't know that about him. "Kay, I want food guys." We both smiled at Roxanne, she was one of the guys with the way she acted.

It was a nice place, Wingalo's. I really hadn't come in here before, but Roxanne talked about it every once in a while. "So, How are the hospital designs going?" Roxanne asked, Tuck sighed and gave her a look that said don't ask;

"Horribly- I have an idea of how it should look and the others are just saying no no no, it's rather annoying." Roxanne frowned, "We wanted to stay as close to how… He wanted them." Tuck froze, what did she mean and why did Tuck look uncomfortable? Hell I was confused. "And yet I'm keeping to the design idea-they keep saying no anyway." Roxanne's frown was an answer all it's own; "So you are trying to stay true to the design, I'll have a talk with some of my connections."

Tuck nodded; "I've already started with mine, some agree with me and others agree with the rest of the group- MegaMind may have done at least one good thing, however everyone else decided that it doesn't mean he needs to be remembered as anything than what he was, a villain." Roxanne sighed, MegaMind? What in gods name were they talking about, I looked at Tuck who shrugged when he spotted my expression. "Didn't you hear? Roxanne raided MegaMinds hideout and found plans to better the city, heck even a new hospital." Roxanne's words cut off what I was going to say and shocked me. "Do you think he shouldn't be remembered?" Tuck shrugged and took a sip of water-what did he think of MegaMind?

"Should he? They are right he did play the villain, he really didn't do any good to my knowledge." Roxanne laughed causing us both to look closely at her, was she mad? "The orphanage of saint Mary? That place was funded by him- a corporation of his provided the funds but he visited-the nun there admitted to it when he died. I've looked into other places funded by the same corporation- dozens of orphanages and hospitals- getting the funding they needed." We were quite for a bit as the waitress took our orders and walked off with them. Roxanne took a sip of water before continuing;

"He had feelers through the whole city that no one knew about. Plenty of back door deals, he made this city better without us even knowing it. Hell any damaged done was fixed with funding from a construction company in the name of one of the shareholders of the derider corporation- Your brother, not to mention you launder money for him in the mayor's office." Tuck cringed,

"So you did get that far into it. I had thought you wouldn't be able to." She shrugged, "I'm smarter then most people give me credit for." Tuck smiled; "You really are the second smartest person I know." She frowned; "Whose the first?" Tuck smiled; "Edward always takes me to school." Roxanne smiled. Yep these two had been friends for long time. Why hadn't I ever bothered to be in Roxanne's life a bit more than I had? Oh well, might as well start now-better late then never.


End file.
